A Broken Home
by Nachos4Children
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett destroy their first home. Enough said.


**A/N: This piece is written for a very special person in my life. Her name is Annaleise Marie, and you may recognize her as my collaborator on 'Asthenia.' I had promised to write this o/s for her a long time ago, but for one reason or another, it kept getting pushed to the back burner. However, a very important event has caused me to rush to finish it:**

**This Monday, June 21st at 7:00 am EST., Annaleise Marie is shipping out for basic training. Following in her father and brother's footsteps, she has joined the National Guard to serve and protect our country. This day also happens to be her birthday.**

**So this is my graduation/birthday/going away present to Annaleise Marie - one of the most thoughtful, caring, and talented writers I will ever have the joy of knowing. I will miss not being able to talk to her on a daily basis, but she promises that once a week, she will be able to text me! I will look forward to those message all week, every week.**

**I am not asking for reviews for this piece, but if you feel so inclined, please feel free to leave a message for Annaleise Marie to wish her well during her 10 week basic training or say 'happy birthday.'**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Nachos4Children **

**xXxXx**

A Broken Home

RPOV

"It's all yours," Esme said smiling as she dropped the keys into my outstretched hand. Due to my excitement, I had to focus hard in order to NOT turn them into a twisted ball of metal.

Carlisle sensed my concentration, and hid a chuckle by coughing. "We'll stop by some time, once you're all settled."

"Just make sure you call first," Emmett warned him with a wink.

"Of course," Carlisle replied.

I stared hard at Emmett, trying to mentally send him the message, "_Let's get the fuck out of here,_ _we're wasting precious time."_

Edward rolled his eyes at me, but I just rolled mine back at him. "_Maybe someday, you'll understand, virgin boy," _I thought smugly at him.

I smirked at his responding low growl and turned to Emmett.

"Ready to go, dear?" I said as sweetly as I could muster, lacing my fingers through his and giving him a hard squeeze. He wouldn't feel any pain, of course, but he obviously received my not-so-subtle message.

"Yes, _dear_. Let's go." His eyes sparkled at me as he squeezed my hand back.

I let go of his hand, and wrapped my arms around Esme. "Thank you again, Esme. I can't tell you how much this means to us."

"You're welcome, Rosalie. I'll miss you around here, sweetheart."

"We'll miss you too," I replied.

She released me in order to embrace Emmett, and I turned to give Carlisle a quick hug. "Bye Carlisle."

"Remember, if you need anything, we'll be right here."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for everything."

Edward looked at me expectantly, so I gave him a reluctant hug as well.

"Enjoy your new home," he said with a knowing smile.

"Oh we intend to," I responded verbally, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. But mentally, I was screaming, "_FUCK OFF_" at him. Edward knew how to push my buttons, but I did try to maintain an air of dignity around Carlisle and Esme.

Finally, we were out the door and running at lightning speed to our waiting abode. But once we about 100 yards away, Emmett suddenly stopped.

I skidded to a halt and turned back to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to do this right."

"Do what right?"

"This," he said, scooping my up and cradling me in his thick, strong arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought it was proper to carry your wife across the threshold."

"And I thought that only applied to newlyweds," I mock argued.

"I don't care," he replied, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Emmett," I murmured.

"Yes?"

"You'd better get my ass across that threshold ASAP."

I'd been waiting for this day for as long I could remember. It's not like we didn't like living with Carlisle, Esme, and Edward in our spacious and secluded well, mansion, for lack of a better word. But it's inhibiting when you know that vampires can hear everything. And I do mean _everything_.

And it wasn't just as if I hated that they could hear me try to hold back my screams when Emmett was giving it to me hard - I was tired of having to block out the sounds of Carlisle and Esme whenever they had sex. As vanilla as it sounded, it was still annoying - although Emmett thought it was pretty funny most of the time. But we were _both_ definitely sick of hearing Edward furiously masturbate whenever he wasn't playing piano or some other lame shit like that. You'd think a _mind reader_ would fucking realize these things.

But here we were, standing at the steps of a house built just for us - far away from the sounds of vanilla sex and pent up sexual frustration.

Emmett carried me across the threshold and lightly set me down on the ground. He kissed me hard and then looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at, sexy?" I said. He knew that those dimples drove me crazy and when he smiled at me like that... I ran my thumbs over them approvingly.

"It's just nice to have you all to myself, babe."

Fuck exploring our house tonight. There would be time for that later, because right now, lust was coursing through my body - I knew that I needed to have him right then and there.

"And have me you will...everywhere," I purred, shoving him against the doorframe. It buckled with a sickening crack, but I didn't care.

His lips ferociously attacked mine. I felt his tongue push against my lips, so I opened my mouth and invited him in. We wrestled back and forth, hungrily trying to dominate one another. I knew that Emmett thrived on competition, but I would not allow him to win easily. My hands traveled down his chest, past his bellybutton, and into the front of his pants. I massaged his already hard member through his underwear.

It worked. His head involuntarily fell backward as he groaned, "Fuuuucckk, Rose..."

I used the opportunity to strip him of all clothing at vampire speed, the tattered remains falling into a pile on the floor. His massive cock sprang free, making a loud *thwack* against his belly.

It was a gorgeous sight.

I immediately fell to my knees in front of him, and quickly took him into my mouth.

He twisted his fingers into my hair and growled loudly. His cock grew even harder as I worked my tongue up and down his shaft. I reached behind him and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer and even deeper down my throat.

I must admit, one of the better parts of being a vampire is the fact that we don't have to breathe. Good thing too, because when Emmett starts thrusting in and out, I really don't want to worry about choking.

I scraped my sharp teeth lightly along his length and paid generous attention to the head of his dick. I licked and sucked the tip with fervor, moaning and groaning with along with him the whole time.

God, it was great to feel so free, so uninhibited, knowing that no one could hear us nor read my thoughts. This was truly paradise.

I released him from my lips with a loud *pop* and let out an animalistic, primal scream. This man was MINE, all MINE. Slightly confused, Emmett looked at me with near-alarm and took a few steps back.

_Oh no you don't._

I screamed again, and propelled myself toward him. It sounded like two trains in a head-on collision when my body made contact with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as we tumbled to the floor together. The impact caused the house to shudder and shake and heard several items - probably knick-knacks and vases - fall to the floor and shatter.

"Oh shit, babe - Esme's gonna be so _pissed_." Emmett laughed.

"Over a few, broken vases? She'll get over it."

"Noooooo, that's not what I meant," he said a bit sheepishly.

I realized then that we were no longer in the foyer. Somehow, we were now in the living room.

Bits of plaster and drywall were now raining down upon us as I turned to stare at the giant gaping hole behind me. Apparently, my momentum had sent us flying through the wall and into the next room.

Holy shit.

I looked at the destruction and then at Emmett. I didn't know what it was about the situation that turned me on so much but I found myself tearing off my clothes faster than if they were on fire.

I sank down on his cock, groaning as my tight pussy accommodated his size. Being a vampire meant that I would remain as snug as I had always been, which was nice. Using my thighs, I rose up and dropped down on him over and over again. Emmett grabbed my hips and met each of my movements with a thrust of his own.

I could feel my first orgasm building inside of me and I ground my snatch even harder against his member.

"Fuck Emmett, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck."

"That's it Rose, let go for me," Emmett commanded. "Cum for me, baby."

With one final drop, his cock impaled me to the core and my walls clamped down on him like a vice. Not a second later, I felt his hot jet of venom emptying into my pulsating cunt.

I collapsed on top of his chest, not because I was spent or anything, but because I like feeling close to him as the shockwaves reverberate through our bodies.

Soon, Emmett's lips were everywhere on my skin, his teeth nipping at my neck and tugging at my hard flesh. He rolled me over until he was on top of me and began to kiss my breasts. His tongue snaked around my nipple as it hardened into a small pebble. Strong fingers pinched at the other one as he slid down my body and I hissed with pleasure.

"Don't you dare stop, Em."

"Never," he replied, his voice husky and full of desire.

Lower and lower he crawled, until his adorable dimples were right between my thighs. He kissed me gently, right above my soft mound of blond curls.

But I wasn't in the mood to be teased.

I thrust my hips upward, causing his lips to crash into mine while I screamed in desperation, "Jesus Christ Emmett - just fucking lick me already!"

He lifted his head until his eyes met mine. They still had that same deviant sparkle as before.

Slowly, too slowly, he began to taste me. My rigid back and shoulders began to relax as waves of joy rippled softly through me. If I could describe his oral action accurately, it would be that he was making out with my silky cunt. His lips caressed my clit, while his tongue danced along my slick folds. He'd had years to perfect his technique, but it never felt routine or boring. He knew how to tease and coax every ounce of pleasure out of my most intimate areas.

One of my hands ran through his hair, tightening whenever his tongue hit just the right spot. My other hand ran over my breasts while fingers pinched and fondled my aching buds.

Time essentially meant nothing to us, and Emmett loved to bring me to the edge over and over again for hours before allowing me to cum.

And cum I did.

Hard.

Prolonging my orgasms only made them even more intense and earth shattering. Or in this case - floor shattering.

As the sensation exploded through my center, my hands instinctively slammed down, essentially punching two holes into the floor. Emmett held on for the ride of his life, lapping up every drop of sticky nectar that flowed out of my pussy. I grabbed fistfuls of the broken floorboards, crushing them into sawdust as I lost my grip on reality entirely. I writhed around in an orgasmic stupor, grabbing at anything I could find.

"Rose? Rose! ROSE!" I heard Emmett yell.

"What?" I yelled back, just as the living room floor collapsed underneath us.

"Oh, shiiiiiiiiit!"

We didn't fall far, as there was no basement to this little house that Esme had refinished. Emmett lay stunned on top of me, and I must admit that I was pretty shocked myself.

After a moment, reality set in and I shoved against Emmett. "Get OFF me, you idiot!"

"Idiot? This isn't MY fault!"

"I didn't say it was. But look at me - I'm covered in goddamn wood, shit, and plaster! I need a fuckin' shower! NOW!"

He stared at me incredulously, and then roared with laughter. "We just destroyed another room of Esme's house, and your first thought is 'I need a shower?'"

"What's your point?"

He just grinned and shook his head at me, then proceeded to clear away the broken floor boards and debris surrounding us. He crouched, then jumped straight up and into the living room - the whole foundation shook when he landed. He leaned over the hole and extended his hand toward me.

I easily could have made the jump on my own, but the wide smile on his face was just too much to resist. My hand locked around his, and with one quick tug, I was standing right in front of him. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled my body against his.

"You know, I'm feeling a little dirty myself..." he trailed off.

"Is that a hint?" I smirked at him.

"Maybe."

"Care to join me, then?"

"Try and stop me."

(~2 hours later...)

"Well, Rose, I guess we can kiss the plumbing good-bye," Emmett said, half amused, half ashamed, as he tossed a piece of twisted metal pipe back and forth between his hands. He settled down onto the dark red comforter spread over a wrought iron king size bed that would never be "slept" in, and gave me a sheepish look.

"We don't need plumbing anyway. It's not like we ever need to use the bathroom," I replied dismissively, running a wide toothed-comb through my wet hair.

"Babe, you do realize that no plumbing means no more sexy showers as well, right?"

I froze.

"Shit."

"Well, that got your attention," he laughed.

I sank down onto Emmett's lap. "Can't you fix it?"

His eyes widened. "No, I can't fix it! What the hell do I know about plumbing?"

"Well, I didn't know anything about cars when that Buick broke down on us in Billings, but I figured it out!" I snapped and scooted off his lap.

Emmett caught my wrist before I could get any farther.

"Rose, just face it - we fucked up. We have to tell Esme."

I snorted. "No. We don't. If we tell Esme, Edward will no doubt find out, and we'll never live this down. We need to fix this on our own."

"I guess you're right," he sighed. "I'll start calling in the morning. But YOU have to come up with the explanations for what happened."

"Fair enough. But until then..." My eyes glanced hungrily at his still naked body.

However, by morning, there was no longer any home left standing to speak of.

Oops.


End file.
